


Eggnog

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: White Collar
Genre: Advent Challenge 2015, Drink Spiking, Gen, Holidays, Office Party, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's an office party without a little spiked eggnog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eggnog

**Author's Note:**

> For the advent prompt "Eggnog"

"Okay, so who's bringing what to the office party?" Peter asked, looking around the conference room.

Neal immediately raised his hand. "I'll bring the eggnog!"

"No alcohol," Peter immediately replied.

"I didn't say alcohol," Neal said patiently. "I said eggnog."

"Right, and you would volunteer to bring something boring like eggnog without spicing it up a little?" Diana teased.

"My eggnog recipe is delicious - and entirely alcohol-free." Neal said.

Diana and Clinton snorted, and Neal pouted. "What?"

"Neal will bring a salad," Peter declared. "Now, who wants to bring the cheese platter?"

\---

"Great party!" Neal declared cheerfully.

Peter smiled widely back at him, and Diana giggled. Jones just raised his solo cup in a toast. "Great eggnog!" Jones said.

"You know how you were afraid I was going to spike the eggnog?" Neal asked.

Peter frowned. "You did it anyway?"

"I didn't have to. Ruiz brought it," Neal said.

It took a moment for the reasoning to sink through Peter's alcohol haze. "What?"

Neal smirked. He was never going to let them live this down.


End file.
